wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 70
O brzasku następnego dnia dwie ciemne postaci posuwały się drogą Appijską ku równinom Kampanii. Jedną z nich był Nazariusz, drugą Piotr Apostoł, który opuszczał Rzym i męczonych w nim współwyznawców. Niebo na wschodzie przybierało już leciuchny odcień zielony, który z wolna, coraz wyraźniej bramował się u dołu barwą szafranną. Drzewa o srebrnych liściach, białe marmury willi i łuki wodociągów, biegnące przez równinę ku miastu, wychylały się z cienia. Rozjaśniała się stopniowo zieloność nieba, nasycając się złotem. Za czym wschód zaczął różowieć i rozświecił Góry Albańskie, które ukazały się cudne, liliowe, jakby z samych tylko blasków złożone. Świt odbijał się w drżących na liściach drzew kroplach rosy. Mgła rzedła odkrywając coraz szerszy widok na równinę, na leżące na niej domy, cmentarze, miasteczka i kępy drzew, między którymi bielały kolumny świątyń. Droga była pusta. Wieśniacy, którzy zwozili jarzyny do miasta, nie zdążyli jeszcze widocznie pozaprzęgać do wózków. Od płyt kamiennych, którymi aż do gór wyłożony był gościniec, szedł w ciszy odgłos drewnianych postołów, jakie podróżni mieli na nogach. Potem słońce wychyliło się przez przełęcz gór, ale zarazem dziwny widok uderzył oczy Apostoła. Oto wydało mu się, iż złocisty krąg, zamiast wznosić się wyżej i wyżej na niebie, zsunął się ze wzgórz i toczy się po drodze. Wówczas Piotr zatrzymał się i rzekł: - Widzisz tę jasność, która zbliża się ku nam? - Nie widzę nic - odpowiedział Nazariusz. Lecz Piotr po chwili ozwał się przysłoniwszy oczy dłonią: - Jakowaś postać idzie ku nam w blasku słonecznym. Do uszu ich nie dochodził jednak najmniejszy odgłos kroków. Naokół było cicho zupełnie. Nazariusz widział tylko, że w dali drżą drzewa, jakby je ktoś potrząsał, a blask rozlewa się coraz szerzej na równinie. I począł patrzeć ze zdziwieniem na Apostoła. - Rabbi! Co ci jest? - zawołał z niepokojem. A z rąk Piotra kosztur podróżny wysunął się na ziemię, oczy patrzyły nieruchomie przed siebie, usta były otwarte, w twarzy malowało się zdumienie, radość, zachwyt. Nagle rzucił się na kolana z wyciągniętymi przed się ramionami, a z ust jego wyrwał się okrzyk: - Chryste! Chryste!... I przypadł głową do ziemi, jakby całował czyjeś stopy. Długo trwało milczenie, po czym w ciszy ozwały się przerywane łkaniem słowa starca: - Quo vadis, Domine?... I nie słyszał odpowiedzi Nazariusz, lecz do uszu Piotrowych doszedł głos smutny i słodki, który rzekł: - Gdy ty opuszczasz lud mój, do Rzymu idę, by mnie ukrzyżowano raz wtóry. Apostoł leżał na ziemi, z twarzą w prochu, bez ruchu i słowa. Nazariuszowi wydała się już, że omdlał lub umarł, ale on powstał wreszcie, drżącymi rękoma podniósł kij pielgrzymi i nic nie mówiąc zawrócił ku siedmiu wzgórzom miasta. Pacholę zaś, widząc to, powtórzyło jak echo: - Quo vadis, Domine?... - Do Rzymu - odrzekł cicho Apostoł. I wrócił. Paweł, Jan, Linus i wszyscy wierni przyjęli go ze zdumieniem i z trwogą tym większą, że właśnie o brzasku, zaraz po jego wyjściu, pretorianie otoczyli mieszkanie Miriam i szukali w nim Apostoła. Lecz on na wszystkie pytania odpowiadał im tylko z radością i spokojem: - Panam widział! I tegoż jeszcze wieczora udał się na cmentarz ostriański, aby nauczać i chrzcić tych, którzy chcieli się skąpać w wodzie życia. I odtąd przychodził tam codziennie, a za nim ciągnęły co dzień liczniejsze tłumy. Zdawało się, że z każdej łzy męczeńskiej rodzą się nowi wyznawcy i że każdy jęk na arenie odbija się echem w tysiącznych piersiach. Cezar pławił się we krwi, Rzym i cały świat pogański szalał. Ale ci, którym dość było zbrodni i szału, ci, których deptano, ci, których życie było życiem niedoli i ucisku, wszyscy pognębieni, wszyscy smutni, wszyscy nieszczęśni przychodzili słuchać dziwnej powieści o Bogu, który z miłości dla ludzi dał się ukrzyżować, by odkupić ich winy. Odnajdując zaś Boga, którego mogli kochać, odnajdowali to, czego nie mógł dać dotychczas nikomu świat ówczesny - szczęście z miłości. A Piotr zrozumiał, że ni cezar, ni wszystkie jego legie nie zmogą prawdy żywej, że nie zaleją jej ni łzy, ni krew i że teraz dopiero zaczyna się jej zwycięstwo. Zrozumiał również, dlaczego Pan zawrócił go z drogi: oto to miasto pychy, zbrodni, rozpusty i potęgi poczynało być jego miastem i podwójną stolicą, z której płynął na świat rząd ciał i dusz. góra strony Quo vadis 70